Bad to the Bone
by C.L.Winters
Summary: Summer Break: Finn & Kurt are living it up in New York, Puck's trying - and failing - to be a good boyfriend to Quinn & Rachel Berry is... bad? Other characters will appear so give it a go :D


**So. Rachel Berry's gone bad. Need I say anymore? Well, it was coming really. The girl has been through A LOT and I just thought it would be amusing to see how well Rachel handles being badass :) **

**Various POV's as well as various Rachel and Finn/Puck/Jesse pairings. Also, this is the first time I've EVER written anything in 3****rd**** person – mostly because I suck at it – so be nice :) Enjoy :)**

**Oh. And I don't own Glee or any of the characters that I'm sure we've all come to love. Or love to hate in some cases.**

**Chapter One: Rachel POV**

Despite the fact that she had a raging hangover and could have easily slept for another twelve hours at least, Rachel Berry forced herself to get out of bed. Or, more specifically, she forced herself to get out of Noah Puckerman's bed.

As quickly and quietly as possible, Rachel began to look for her clothes, a feat would which have been easier if she wasn't still a little drunk; she stumbled over her own feet several times and couldn't help but giggle stupidly as she collided with a chest of drawers that seemed to appear out of nowhere. But after reminding herself that she didn't want to wake Puck up, she pulled herself together and continued to search for her clothing.

She found her skirt and vest top on the floor and pulled them back on before picking up her heels which had been kicked off at the door. The only item left to recover was her underwear and for a moment, she toyed with the idea of leaving it behind for Puck. She decided against it in the end, though, and scanned the room once more; to her intense amusement, she found her underwear hanging from Puck's bedside lamp but that amusement promptly vanished when she realized that if she was going to retrieve it, she'd run the risk of waking him up.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation first, Rachel crept forwards, her eyes fixed on Puck's sleeping form; he didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon but it would be just her luck for his eyes to snap open the moment she got within snatching distance of her underwear. Thankfully, he didn't wake up. He didn't even stir when Rachel stubbed her toe and swore loudly. Well, he had drank an entire bottle of vodka last night and if that didn't induce a heavy sleep then she didn't know what did.

Quickly stuffing her underwear into her pocket, Rachel hurried across the room and carefully opened the door, only to pause and glance back at Puck over her shoulder; in her absence, he had thrown an arm over the pillow she had slept on, and she couldn't help but smile slightly. He looked kind of cute when he was sleeping, his face free of that perfectly constructed badass mask. But cute wasn't what Rachel wanted anymore. Cute had turned out to be yet another disappointment.

Rachel shook her hair back and left the room without looking back at Puck again.

When Rachel arrived home, she was relieved to find that both of her dads had already gone to work. It wasn't that she was worried about getting into trouble for staying out all night and not even phoning to let them know that she was okay. She just couldn't stand them trying to be Mr and Mr Understanding _all the damn time_. Since she'd started partying all night and sleeping all day, Rachel had noticed her dads looking at her differently, both of them trying to figure out what was wrong with her without chastising her for her behavior. That was their problem, she thought; they just hated being disapproving.

Up in her bedroom, Rachel changed into her night clothes and got into bed, pulling the duvet right up over her head so she could pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist anymore. She didn't want to think about anything. She didn't want to think about anyone. She just wanted to forget about everything that had gone wrong for her in the past year; being ridiculed by the Cheerios, her disastrous relationship with Jesse St. James, the fact that her mother would rather raise a child that wasn't her own than build a relationship with her biological daughter… She just wanted it all to disappear. Just like Finn had.

Well, he hadn't really disappeared. Rachel knew exactly where he was; over five hundred miles away from Ohio, spending the summer in New York with Kurt, Ms. Hudson and Mr. Hummel. She could imagine Finn's expression as he tried to navigate his way around the city, that innocent yet overwhelmed look that appeared on his face so often, and a pang of guilt surged through her. She missed him. A lot. But she just couldn't deal with it anymore. She had loved so many people in the past – Jesse and Shelby being the most prominent in her mind – and they had left her in the end. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Finn left her, too. So she was leaving him.

Or trying to, at least.

**So, Rachel's trying to be bad and just like she would with anything else, she's going to give it her all. Finn's POV next. Also, reviews fuel writing so let me know what you think :)**


End file.
